mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity's twitch
In the episode restraunt madness Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity get in a massive fight and actually abuse eachother. Mr. Uppity: HEY MR. STUBBORN HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT YOU PURPLE FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!. THIS IS VERY SERIOUS MR. STUBBORN Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY I DON'T CARE HOW RICH YOU ARE YOU ARE JUST A RICH FOOL YOURSELF AND YOU NEED TO CHANGE YOUR DIET!!!!!!!!!. (Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity are furious with eachother so they start a massive argument and even a fight) Mr. Uppity: MR. STUBBORN SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! I WILL SMACK YOU ONE!!!!!!!!! Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY SHUT UP YOURSELF YOU RICH IDIOT I SAID I DON'T CARE HOW RICH YOU ARE YOUR JUST AN ANNOYING JERK THAT GETS IN THE WAY I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!. Mr. Uppity: NO YOUR NOT MR. STUBBORN YOU STUPID GRAPE YOUR JUST A PIECE OF DUST THAT ALWAYS MAKES ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HOW RICH I AM OR ELSE I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY JUST SHUT UP YOUR CAUSING A LOT OF TROUBLE YOU MORON! Mr. Uppity: MR. STUBBORN THAT'S IT (throws his plate) Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU YOUR DISGRACEFUL AND YOUR DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Mr. Uppity: YEAH SO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT'S IT TIME FOR YOU TO GET A GOOD WHIPPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! (then smacks Mr. Uppity hard in the nose) Mr. Uppity: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT REALLY HURT MR. STUBBORN I WILL DO IT BACK TO YOU TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! (then punches Mr. Stubborn hard in the nose) Mr. Stubborn: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MR. STUBBORN YOUR OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT GET OUT AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT MAKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR DUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Uppity: (shocked) OH THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Little Miss Scrary over hears them) Miss Scary: Now That's scary! Mr. Uppity and Mr. Stubborn having a twitch! Mr. Jelly: (frighted) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP I DON'T FEEL SAFE AT ALL UNDER MR. UPPITY AND MR. STUBBORN FIGHTING HELP MURDER POLICE OH CALAMITY I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. (calls 911) Miss Giggles: Hello What's going on? Mr. Jelly: MR. UPPITY AND MR. STUBBORN ARE HAVING FIGHT AND ARE ABUSING EACHOTHER VIOLENTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss Giggles: Mr. Uppity and Mr. Stubborn having a twitch? ha ha ha (giggles) Mr. Jelly: OH MISS GIGGLES THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL IT IS VERY DANGEROUS I DON'T FEEL SAFE AT ALL I WILL POSSIBLE GET HURT IF YOU DON'T SEND THE POLICE!. Miss Giggles: Okay! Mr. Brave: We came as soon as we could oh Mr. Jelly You said Mr. Uppity and Mr. Stubborn we're fighting! Mr. Jelly: Yes they were here they are! Mr. Brave: Mr. Stubborn for fighting Mr. Uppity the richest person in the world! You will be arrested! Mr. Stubborn: NO DON'T DO THAT OR ELSE I WILL FIGHT YOU TOO YOU STUPID BANANA! Mr. Brave: Mr. Stubborn calm cown your starting to act like Mr. Crosspatch! Mr. Tickle: Maybe a tickle will calm them down Mr. Stubborn: NO MR. TICKLE JUST STAY OUT OF THIS! Mr. Uppity: NO DON'T YOU DARE EVER THINK ABOUT TICKLING ME I AM TOO RICH TO BE TICKLED ESPESALLY BY A NITWIT LIKE YOU I HATE BEING TICKLED IF YOU EVER TRY TO TICKLE ME I WILL RIP YOUR ARMS IN HALF! Mr. Brave: Mr. Uppity no threating your going to Jail! Mr. Stubborn:(in jail) MR. UPPITY IS THE MOST CRAZY LUNETIC I'VE EVER MET Mr. Uppity: HEY MR. STUBBORN WE'RE NOW IN JAIL WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE BUT IF YOU KEEP ANNOYING ME I WILL BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOUR REALLLY BRUSED! Mr. Stubborn: SHUT UP THAT'S IT YOU (Beep) SON OF A B****h Mr. Brave: you two will have to be seperated since your still fighting! Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity: OH GREAT!!!!!!